


捕风记

by PenMound



Series: 水浒 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 故事里发生的，都是没影子的事。
Series: 水浒 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841911
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 水浒背景

绍兴五年，据洞庭起义的钟相、杨幺部队，在官军重重围剿下，终告失败。至此，南宋对抗金人侵略中最大的内患被消除。

六和寺，参天古木空翠沾衣，将晨间的丽日隔挡在清凉外。住持立在正大庄严的佛堂下，目睹一位布巾素袍的男子独自走来。他步履从容，却有几不能辨的不忍埋在眉宇间；周身上下过于简朴了，与他的位高权重并不相称。

住持合十为礼，“檀越胜常。”

男子还了一揖，“方丈安好。我来为殒身的将士们上几炷香。”

此人便是赫赫有名的岳飞。他是从抗金前线上临时被抽调去镇压杨幺的。还我河山的将军心意用在了平叛上，仍是运移指顾妙不可言。岳飞利用洞庭地势和军民心理，困抚结合，旬日之间，义军将士争相归服，杨幺被俘身死。

“檀越请。”

正值早课未了，僧侣唱诵经文，时有钟磬相和，将整个佛堂笼罩在宁谧的气氛中。岳飞凝神静听，若有所感，但什么也没说，只是虔诚地点燃三炷香，恭谨再拜，插入佛前香炉中。他瞑目片刻，脸上肌肉微微牵动。

住持与岳飞并肩走出。前朝钱弘俶曾在此间立一座六和塔，镇压江潮。宣和三年，塔身毁于兵燹。而今朝廷行在驻于临安，千头万绪百废待兴，尚无暇修复此处。黧黑的砖瓦残落在青草间，触目无言。

两人正感慨间，却见一个独臂行者拎着一大桶水，远远驻足望着，见有人看过来，漠然转背了身。

只有同为武人才能敏感地体会到那种渊停岳峙的气势。岳飞不由好奇，“敢问方丈，那是何人？”

住持叹了口气，“那是宣和年间征剿方腊的军人，唤作武松，因伤残在此出家。上皇敕封清忠祖师。他生性冷僻，见人都爱理不理的。檀越休要见怪。”

岳飞哦了一声。一个疑团消逝了，另一个更大的疑团却像无处不在的绿荫包围了他。作别住持后，他鬼使神差地循着行者的脚步，绕到了东庑下。

首先闻到的是浓浓的药味，苦意悠然，从每一根栋梁里渗出来，如同老房子拆散了一身骨头。随即看到了窗棂后，两个相对的人影：那独臂行者仍是站着；另一位比他年长许多，倚坐在轮椅上，陈旧的衣衫下是嶙峋的脊背。

行者飞快地说了一句，岳飞没听清。长者好一会儿没应声。岳飞忽然意识到，听壁脚不是君子所为，不禁自惭，正要离去，行者又开口了：“哥哥在想什么？”语调暗哑。

长者偏过头，声音和缓却蕴着苍凉，像是低回蹈舞的鹰被打湿了羽毛：

“我只是想，当年南征的统帅若是岳将军这般人物，我们兄弟就不会死那么多。”

行者嘿然冷笑，“哥哥总是好心。若再往前推几年，朝廷遣了岳将军来打梁山，恐怕我们都是杨幺的下场了。”

“二郎！……”长者出声嗔怪。行者明显不服。然而两人都没有继续。

话说到这个份上，岳飞已不便窃听。他闪身露面，在门上叩了两下，“岳飞拜见。”

行者的目光如电一般扫过来，迅速立于长者身后。

长者的眼神并不惊讶，仿佛为这一天的邂逅已经准备了许多年。“在下林冲，这位是武松兄弟。”他说。

几度沧桑，昔日八十万禁军教头的名望早已如流云飞逝。岳飞虽不明就里，不难猜到这是一位故将军。他动容道：“岳某有礼了。”

林冲略一颔首，“贱躯不能施礼，还望将军见谅。”这些天，他连抬手都觉得费劲。

“二位原来是梁山义士？”

“正是。”

此时武松对岳飞的敌意已稍稍减了，但一张脸还是虎着。

岳飞如何不知这好汉对自己误会极深。他本是沉鸷之人，语出衷肠：

“杨幺据洞庭背反，作威作福，滥行妄杀，湖湘一带民不聊生。故官家命我等前往剿灭。素闻梁山替天行道，以忠义自勉，又有北定燕云之功，岂是叛贼一路。师父何必自污呢？”

林冲回过头看了武松一眼，无奈地笑笑，代为解释：“怨不得我这兄弟不快。旧日朝廷在招安前、甚至最初招安时，也是这么看待我等的。”阳光托起他脸部的线条，温而厉地勾勒出刀兵模样，根根白发像针一样刺入人的眼睛里。

林冲这样说，实在大出岳飞意外。一瞬间他已是心思百转。这两个残障军人背负的过往，像湮没在胡尘里的千村寥落，读来见血。

岳飞一时无言。林冲缓缓道：“将军只知我等归顺报国，却不知我等为忠义累一生。”

“只这六和寺一处，便埋下了两位忠武郎，一位义节郎，一位义烈照暨禅师。前后死于杭州的将领，多达二十几员。兵士阵亡病殁者更是不计其数。”

“岂止如此。”武松忽地开口，“从来闻得鸟尽弓藏，不想也应在我们身上！……”

岳飞心下大震，眸光从敬仰慢慢转为惊疑。林冲脸色黯然，“这些事，不必再说了。”

武松眉头紧锁，却连哼都没哼一声。林冲见气氛尴尬，匆匆换了话题，“久闻将军转战中原，收复失地，乃当今柱石。微将军之力，我等亦不能在此安居。”

“过誉了。国耻未雪，天眷未归，遗民犹待，金贼猖狂，岳某于心不安。”他深吸一口气，“义士当年入觐，还记得上皇的模样么？”

林冲与武松相对愕然，“将军口口声声‘迎二圣归京阙’，竟是不曾见过的？”

岳飞摇了摇头。很多事，一旦错过就是永远错过了。

“将军都不曾见过上皇，这种信念又是从何而来？何况……”后半句林冲没有说出来。“指斥乘舆”之罪可大可小，纵使他二人不惧，却不能连累在朝的岳飞。

岳飞笑得凄凉，“二位想是久在方外，不知有汉。”

就在今年四月，困居五国城的道君不堪折磨而死。金人见高宗无储，拟扶钦宗为帝，动摇人心。从此军中再也不提“迎还二圣”。

武松按下微变的神情，浑身血脉突突地蹿起来。记忆中的道君，永远保持着一双白兰花般的、女人似的手，摇笔云飞，拨弄着天下人的命运。第一次面君，上皇亲自设宴，表彰他们是英雄豪杰、绿林赤子。第二次接旨，他们成了南征干将。而第三次，他独自在六和寺里，代替死去的人们收下那些勋名。至今他仍受着他的恩典，并不是无动于衷的。

林冲想的却是别样的事。他曾执教京师，渴求明主；也曾揭竿山头，扬言“剪除君侧元凶首恶”；更有报君黄金台上意，空斩萧疏泉下草。积劳成疾后，他被光阴抛在了世事无常之外。而东京梦华终于随这个皇帝一道死去了。

岳飞草草说完这些变故，唇角已发干。他的自持落在林冲眼里，更添了一重歉意：

“是我疏忽了：谈了多时，竟还不曾奉茶与将军。”林武二人素来清修，仓促之下，也只寻到些粗茶。林冲抱愧道：“可惜没有酒。”

岳飞洒然一笑，“岳某旧能饮，尝有酒失，老母戒某勿饮。主上亦言：‘卿异时到河朔，乃可饮。’自此不复酒。”他接过茶来，几点沫子如游鱼，清水之外，更无加料。

武松听他二人言来语去态度雍容，已十分不耐，待岳飞说出戒酒的缘故来，却勾起几分敬意。他们梁山兄弟，从来是由着性子泼洒，动辄便生着贪爱心了，不知无欲则刚为何物。

岳飞饮罢，一拱手，“今日得遇二位，幸甚。本想畅谈个三天三夜，奈某公务在身，改日再来拜会。”

夏末阴晴不定，转眼间早是乌云翻滚，雷声殷殷，天地间一派混沌。林冲呀的一声，“将军可带着伞具么？不如在此稍避，雨停了再走？”

“无妨。”岳飞感激道，“些许风雨算不得什么。二位保重。”他再次拱手为礼，返身离去。

倦意飞上了林冲的眼角，似是疲惫已极，“二郎，你今日简慢了。”

武松沉默良久，坦言道：“非我不敬，实是岳将军每每言及君臣忠义，总让人想起宋大哥，我心里堵得慌。”

他们已经很久没有提起宋江了。那么多恣意飞扬的英雄事迹都被大浪淘去，唯有一句话如砥柱危然出水：“纵使朝廷负我，我忠心不负朝廷。”

林冲闭上了眼睛。只要一睁眼，就能见到岳飞孤身远去的背影，山雨欲来。

“但愿今上能比他老子英明。”武松闷闷地说。

林冲没有等到那一天。从这场大雨后，他的病情就急剧恶化，身不能动，口不能言。到了深秋，他只剩下一些模糊的意识。住持来看过，私下对武松说：“檀越如此痛苦辗转，不如……”话没说完就被冷厉的目光顶回去。

又是一个阴天。秋风和着潮信，如千军肃杀，万马奔腾，所到之处草木失色。武松以手抵额，心事忡忡。这样的秋声原是极壮阔的，却让他想到了鲁智深坐化那一晚。

艰难的呼唤从身后传来：“二郎……”撕扯着嗓子，也不肯示弱。

武松情知是回光返照，强掩悲伤坐到林冲榻前，伸出右臂握住了他的手，“哥哥精神好了些。”

林冲神智清明，“我梦见，大军的旗帜插上汴京城头了。”

武松眼内一酸，“早晚会让哥哥看到的。”

林冲手上微微用力，“二郎想回去吗？”

武松犹豫了。他第一次去东京时还是个勤勉的后生，为县官出力，贪看上元光景。谁知离开阳谷县不过两个多月，便失去了亲兄。这道伤口划得太深了，连带那绚烂的小鳌山也成了鬼影幢幢。

林冲渐转昏沉，语句断断续续，“是啊……你不想，我回不去。可是中原父老日夜盼着王师归来……这正是岳将军他们的汗马之功啊……”

九月廿三，林冲卒。像一张绷紧的弓，凋落了所有光彩。

武松将林冲葬在钱塘江畔，一碗接一碗浇着酒。他心底与梁山的最后一点联系也被挖走了。

绍兴十年初冬，岳飞再次前往六和寺。江中的水化成霜刀飞上岸，一刀刀剁着行人湿冷的衣衫。

岳飞走到几座墓中间。此时他的眼疾正频频举发，根本不能分辨哪一抔黄土下埋着林冲。他打开带来的酒壶，全部洒到地下，“岳某来赴旧约。”

无人应声。唯有墓边的荒草在风中痛苦地挣扎。

同年七月，郾城大捷，成为此后戏台上数百年盛演不衰的剧目。而更令人难忘的，是十二道金牌。

岳飞默然独立，耳畔犹是河洛百姓们的忍泪失声。连年作战，他的身体已不大好，哀愤涌上喉头，终于剧烈地咳起来。

“你来了。”武松的声音在背后沉沉响起。

岳飞屏住咳嗽，转身温言道：“一别经年，师父神采依旧。”这当然是客套。事实上他只能看出他眉眼的轮廓。

武松看定了岳飞。这位将军还是像从前一样果毅沉雄，只是眉间多了些郁郁。这样的不测发生在谁身上，都会教人心寒齿冷。

“林大哥病逝前，还念着将军。”半晌，武松说。

“哦……”水雾扑上了岳飞的鬓角，看着竟有些憔悴了，“我多次率军北伐，一事无成，空使将士流血，百姓受苦。”他没有再说下去，眼中蒙上了一层云翳。

“岳将军，”武松叫了一声，“你放下吧。”这倒是诚心的。

岳飞喟然，说他被官家的反复无常折磨得困顿不堪时，也曾想过挂冠而去，纵情山水。可是，一旦撒手不管，社稷怎么办？苍生怎么办？岳飞讲得平静，武松却似听到了桐木在火中嘶嘶的烧灼声，宁折不弯。

这是他们唯一一次，也是最后一次，在林冲墓前披露心曲。


	2. Chapter 2

End1 金刚怒目版

绍兴十一年冬，岳飞一案震惊朝野。当时的正直之士，无论贵胄平民抑或法曹，纷纷上书鸣冤。无能为力的，便前往寺院烧香，祈求佛陀保佑。

武松正是从香客的闪烁其词中得知此事的。潜伏已久的血性被引燃了，他提起戒刀就大步出门。

“师父且慢！你去不得！”住持引着一众僧侣，挡在山门口。

武松愤然道：“我倒不知岳飞是何等大罪，方丈要这般阻拦？”

“谋反！”一个毫无新意却百发百中的罪名。

武松耐着性子听完那些指控，不禁大怒，“都是些捕风捉影的屁话，就凭这些个也能入罪？！”他自从皈依六和后便甚少情绪激动，此时须发皆张，当真如猛兽暴起一般。

住持一脸悲悯，“师父尘间行走数十年，岂不知有些罪是根本无须证据的？”

武松呆了一呆，那些弃于沟壑的记忆像沉沉的夜幕在头顶展开：剑戟森森的白虎堂，月色溶溶的都监府，无非是，将一身血肉祭了三木膏吻，屈打成招。

月轮山下，钱江潮呼啸而过，亘古不变。那些屈死的冤魂掀起雪浪，也洗不尽人心污浊。


	3. Chapter 3

End2 温柔敦厚版

八年过去了，和局已定。人们渐渐习惯了那种屈辱的平安。临安市井繁荣，风月无边，比之汴梁不遑多让。

武松一早便离开寺院，去城里买些香烛纸钱。这些事他本可以让小沙弥代劳。然而林冲去世后，他越来越感到独处的难为，年纪大了，被时光偷走的记忆又悄悄跑回来，不如还是去西湖边，吊一吊当年的兄弟。

他去金华将军庙里致了意，又去几个坟头上拜了拜。路过众安桥一带，见到一座大建筑，粉墙黛瓦，清白可鉴；读书人进进出出，神情肃穆。他从来没有到过这里，却无端地觉得很熟悉。

“这是什么地方？”他随便拦住一个卖饼的小贩问。

“……这是太学啊！师父不见那些监生来往么？”卖饼人环顾左右，又低声道，“岳爷生前，就住在这里的。”

武松睁大眼睛。“岳爷”两个字瞬间击中了他的骨髓。久违的痛感突然活泛起来，争先恐后地涌向断臂处。

国子监深处，隐隐传来清越的吟诵：

“其或兆民未安，思所泰之；四夷未附，思所来之。兵革未息，何以弭之；田畴多芜，何以辟之。贤人在野，我将进之；佞臣立朝，我将斥之……”

墙角新栽了几株梅树，怒放的花枝在阳光下，粲然生辉。


	4. Chapter 4

番外

岳飞从白云生处走来，飞花逐叶概不沾衣。绍兴元年，他北伐经过池州，受当地名流盛情邀请，赴齐山赏游。登临送目，上国美景，激起了将军的中流击楫之意，饮罢三爵便再赴征程。

翠微亭下草丛中，半块石碑横卧，隐隐残余些“特寻……趁月……”字样，是自己旧年作的诗。想是当日有人传为佳话，后来又因故毁去。岳飞俯下身，指尖从刻文上徐徐抚过。

“将军别来无恙？”

岳飞定睛一看，只见一位军官，三十四五年纪，豹头环眼，燕颔虎须，一袭半旧的单绿罗团花战袍，负手站在林下，笑微微地望过来。

岳飞虽疑惑，还是大方地迎上前去，“恕我忘却足下姓名……”

青年军官莞尔，“我叫林冲。”

不是六和寺内的支离病骨，亦不是山神庙中的金印了然，此时的林冲神采奕奕，身手自如，看上去潇洒极了。

岳飞又惊又喜，“如何在这里相见！”

林冲携住岳飞的手，满面春风，“杯酒一诺，至今感心。便是天涯海角，也要找到将军。”他的眸子里蓄满了欢悦和自豪：

“走，我们去东京。”

岳飞自是心驰神往，又忧道：“此去东京千里，又无马匹，如何去得？”

“我梁山兄弟中有个戴院长，作起神行法来，日行八百。”林冲取出一干物什来，“只须把这些甲马拴上，一样能走许多路程。”

岳飞点头赞许，“梁山好汉果然不凡。”

两人离地而起，脚下乱云飞渡，瞬间便过了长江，直奔淮上。争夺中的故土仿佛一轴长卷，在他们眼前，一尺一寸没心没肺地舒展。岳飞慨然：“大好河山啊！倘我军人人能望此，克复中原何待多时！”

林冲嗐了一声：“‘九万里风鹏正举’，说的不就是将军么？”他今日心情大畅，调侃脱口而出。

“莫取笑。”岳飞正色道，“易安居士虽为妇人，其胸襟却是万千男子不及的。”

林冲但笑不语，指着远处的一衣带水，目光清澈，“快到黄河了。”

“岳飞！哪里走！”蓦地有人粗暴地喊道。林岳二人循声望去，恰是钢刀在手的金兀术，满口浓稠的血。越来越多的人影从四面八方逼近，顶着金国的盔甲，张牙舞爪，面目狰狞，“嚯哈哈哈你跑不了了！”

林冲将袖口迎风一晃，变出一条丈八蛇矛来。他用手指轻轻一夹，蛇矛便断成两节，正是两杆银枪。

岳飞心领神会，接过林冲抛来的枪，分心便是一刺。

兀术横刀架住，喝道：“岳飞！我素以你为命世之才、能将将者，不想今日竟逞匹夫之勇！”

“匹夫匹妇，未忘国恩。但屠虏种，何在将兵将将！”岳飞叱道，枪法越使越快。

仇人相见分外眼红，顷刻已翻翻滚滚斗了二十余招。岳飞觑了个破绽，直刺兀术咽喉。兀术躲闪不及，慌忙后仰，枪尖扎进了他的右肩，钢刀便握不住。他负痛松手，抬脚一踢，刀直上飞起来。岳飞把枪一格，兀术乘隙遁走。他逃生的脚步比刀法快多了，霎时没了影。岳飞挺枪追去。

此时林冲已将妖氛全部荡尽，赶上来道：“穷寇莫追。”

“除恶务尽！今日不诛元丑，贻害无穷。”岳飞望着一路血迹，意犹未平。

“将军方才已伤他肩上大脉，纵然逃脱也是重创，不足为患。”林冲冷静地说。

岳飞仰天移时，默认了这个结果，“离东京还有多远？”

“马上可以进城了。”

两人穿过南熏门，由汴水上入城。这是金人统治下的东京。靖康之难时的丧乱漂沦，被异族的怀柔政策深埋河底。然而这一国耻就像壮士脸上的黥印，任凭妙手仁心也销不得。

走街串巷，金人的嚣张，遗民的隐忍，一一落入岳飞眼中。林冲知他心思，不动声色，只带他往繁华处去。

晌午时分，两人来到州桥下。正是饭点，两边的酒楼食店争相揽客。林冲道：“走了半日，且去歇歇脚，吃点东西？”

岳飞自无异议，便进了一家馆子。店小二殷勤地迎上来，“客官要点什么？茶饭有新法鹌子羹、旋索粉、假元鱼、决明兜子；论点心，有细料馉饳儿、猪羊荷包、梅花汤饼、焦酸馅；要面，有槐叶冷淘、桐皮熟脍、壮面、大燠……”

岳飞一笑，“倒是有许多讲究。”林冲吩咐：“把你们看家的手艺拿出来。”

“晓得。”小二转身下去，不多时便端上两大碗槐叶冷淘。刚用井水湃过，碧盈盈的。

岳飞尝了一口，“颜色好看，怎如此淡而无味？”

林冲笑道：“将军不知，这冷淘本是食用时再加佐料。前朝有个厨子想出将酱豉埋在面底下，味在其中，要翻起来吃，更为鲜美。”他谈及往事，笑容中自带一段惆怅，“谁知世事难料，半壁江山拱手奉送。若明其理，可保无忧。”

“味（危）在其中，酱（将）在下，何不翻（反）之？”岳飞咀嚼着林冲的话，想到双关处，眼睛里的光一分分冷下去，“足下勿妄言。”说着就把碗一顿。

林冲从来没有见过岳飞这样的神情：嘴唇紧抿，溢出一丝怒意。浓眉试图舒展开去，却还是如双峰蹙起。他再无二话，而那凛然的气色已经明示：赴火蹈刃死不还踵。林冲暗叹一声：良将。

他并无讶异难堪，相陪着搁下筷子，“好，既然将军不愿，我们就付账吧。”扬手唤来了店小二。

小二接过铜钱，忽然怕冷似地打了个哆嗦，颤声道：“这，这……”

林冲挑起眉毛，“怎么？”

“这是政和通宝！”小二几乎咬了自己的舌头去，“你们是什么人？”

“大宋人。”岳飞庄严地送出了这一句，惊得邻座侧目。林冲表情无比复杂，淡淡说来却如炸雷相似：

“将军已非世上之人，乃阴间一鬼。这么多年了，一点执念还是不废吗？”

岳飞一阵心力交瘁。林冲的面孔在眼前失去了血色，渐渐分崩离析。他试着探出手去，手穿过了对方的肩胛，像一枚出土的利器，碎漆纷纷掉下来。

************

岭南流放地，灵前香烟无风自动。抱病的岳雷望着父兄的牌位，敬爱的名讳突然如水墨洇染开来。

2013年8月


End file.
